grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Buck Felton
The owner of the grocery store. Early Life Buck has spent his entire life in Grasmere Valley and he ended up taking over the Felton grocery store after his father was poorly. A few years later after assuming the role his father and mother both passed away. Over time Buck has employed many people in the store. His bubbly, friendly manner has always endeared him to the town. It is with his help that he managed to convince Mr Ambrose who was at the time a playboy to leave his debauched lifestyle and become a Christian. Later on Mr Ambrose would marry his cleaner, Mrs Ambrose, become a dentist and an elder at the church. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He is listed as among the citizens in Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. He is also seen at the swimming pool during Choco's contest with Isaiah as to who was the fastest swimmer. Much to everyone shock Choco beats the arrogant Isaiah and Buck who sees this is delighted as he is good friends with Choco. Volume 2 He establishes a competition to try and drum up trade of his grocery store in the middle of night by offering an IPOD for anyone who does their shopping first after midnight. Mrs Hickey and Pat both arch rivals compete for the prize by doing their shopping and causing havoc however it is Alice who wins by simply buying a chewing gum. Volume 4 With the new university being opened up in Grasmere Valley there has been some problems around town with the youth creating havoc in the town. Buck is at the meeting to try and solve the problem along with Sam Bishop , Tessa Crab , James Dontos , Ralph Mason , Daisy , Gary Robinson and Zar . Initally Buck didn't really see this to be such a big issue. However the grocery store is soon hit making Buck very concerned. He contemplates getting a gun from Stumpo or have Harvey Robinson and Dominic as body guards, but decided to go with another plan as the first was illegal and second their intelligence was not great. With his good friend, reporter Frances Greenbells they hide in the grocery store to catch those in the act. Much to their shock the culprit was not university students but the respectable and upright Puckering family which consisted of Lord Puckering, Tabitha Puckering , Igor Puckering, Irene Puckering and their servants Rolly and Poly . Buck and Frances end up revealing themselves to him and they not wanting their name ruined by the scandal that they like to create havoc the Puckering give enough money to spend on repairing all the damage that had been done by Lord Puckering. He is among those managed to be swept away by the flooding of the Forster house due to bad plumbing and after Crayden Forster opened the door causing for all the water in the house to go flooding out onto the streets. Volume 5 Buck is among those going climbing in Largas down the cliffs edge along with Mr Ambrose, Candid Candy, Nanny Prescot, Harvey Robinson, Gary Robinson, Wilma Timber, the Petites, Ken Kennedy, Eve Kennedy, George Taylor, Celina Teague, Jason Phoenix and Marge. Marge insists to go first. Due to her very large frame she nearly causes everyone supporting her to die and also a helicopter brought in to help with Lee Xing-Jung and Ben Forster to crash as they tried to get her on board. No one died but all those involved when discovered by Mrs Grasmere are banished from the town to Elysian Fields. They all manage to escape from Elysian Fields with others who were banished there such as Daisy, Ed Robinson and Ted Fed however nearly everyone except for Daisy ignores Ted Fed idea of how to get home and decide to follow Ed as they assume Ted known for his stupidity could never get them home. They are mistaken however when they are captured and Daisy and Ted Fed are the ones who manage to get home. Gary as does everyone who followed Ed end up in a big net hanging over a pool of crocodiles, however due to Mr Gardiner's inability to work it the crane falls back and they manage to not go into the pool of crocodiles and get free. Volume 10 Buck ends up being accused of being the Mafia, during the time when the Mafia are trying to take out the Town Hall by Carrie Chung who accuses him, wanting to get pay back when he accidentally short changed her at the grocery store as she is picking people who she wants to be accused being the Mafia and rid off. In the end he manage to survive the vote as to who the town believe is the Mafia. However he ends up being killed by the Mafia along with Jason Maxwell, Ryan Carey, Jarik Danes and Judge Fielder. It turns out however to be the game Mafia which the entire town are playing and no one is hurt. Volume 13 His store appears to be a vital part in the case of Ryan Decony as Ben one of the workers there served Sandra Decony a pregnancy test on the day she died. Ben also revealed that Sandra had purchased few weeks loads of condoms and ended up checking them in the bin. Ryan then came in five minutes later buying the last condom available which turned out to be doctored by Sandra. Ryan comes into the store later on shouting at the condoms being faulty. It is with the testimony of Ben who worked at Buck Felton's store that helped to reveal that Ryan in fact murdered his wife. Volume 29 Alexander Estrix after being kicked out of the University due to his Christian beliefs had been working in Buck's store while focusing on his wrestling. He can see Alexander's pain and soon Charron Fleuffy comes in the store asking about Alexander and flirting crazily with Buck. When Sharon Penn, Lady Lynette Parsons, Crystal Meth and Mother of Chaos start chastising Alexander for not being a Christian as he hadn't had a trip to heaven or seen or heard the voice of Jesus, Alexander loses his temper as he says about Sharon's lifestyle being a call girl and how she could lecture him not being a Christian with him doing such a lifestyle. The four our deeply offended and did not care for him being judgmental to them As a result Buck decides he has to let Alexander go. He is sad and it seems his faith has been rocked so much so it seems he may have abandon the faith altogether. Meanwhile Charron declares she will shop their more often if the replacement of Alexander was hotter. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #96-100 What Christmas Means #99 Tale of Della Richards Buck ends up being arrested by Della Richards, when there is a ban on Christmas after he was seen playing East 17 in his grocery store something which he says has nothing to do with Christmas. Regardless he ends up among the many locked up for celebrating Christmas in a very large prison cell. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 14 Say What you mean to Say When Ryan Carey and Kate Carey's marriage appears to be falling apart, some of the commotion happens in Buck's grocery store. Episode 16 Affairs of the heart Buck reveals to Nanny Prescot while she is shopping at his grocery store that Gladice Gladville's younger husband Eric is having an affair with another woman named Shannon. Nanny Prescot soon invites Buck and Gladice round for a meal to hear what is going on and to help her. However Devon ends up preparing the food which turns out to be chicken nuggets (Eric's favourite meal), which causes her to cry and all the other family members except Nanny Prescot and Buck are inadvertently offensive to Gladice. Gladice reveals all about her husbands infidelity and Nanny Prescot wants the word spread to the hairdresser about Eric's ways. Soon enough Nanny Prescot, Buck Felton and Devon hide in one bush waiting to spy on the couple while Frugal Mum, Economy Dad, Sheneque and PJ Simmons are in another and they pounce who they think is Eric and Shannon but turns out to be a madly in love couple Jotham and Cariola who are not happy. But when the couple do arrive and reveal their plan of leaving their spouses and getting married and after a smooching session soon figures of the town start popping up revealing Eric’s secrets, his treatment of women, his frequent womanizing and his embarrassments. Nanny then gives Eric a piece of her mind which soon makes him realises how much Gladice loves him. Season 2 Episode 12 The Gambler At the beginning of this episode Frugal Mum and Nanny Prescot are in Buck's grocery store discussing just how stingy Frugal Mum really is. Season 3 Episode 8 Grant When a contestant, Grant, on a popular quiz catches the amazement of the entire town, when he is eliminated from the show, the town all mourn that they will never see him again. However things change when Billy Santiamo reveals he has a piano lesson with the one and the same Grant. This causes for the gang to be camped inside Buck's grocery store hoping for the chance to meet Grant and Buck unwillingly allowing them to stay their literally camping their until they see him. Season 4 Episode 9 A Friend in Need of Aid Damian Burchens and his wife Ruth Burchens are in the grocery store of Buck Felton when they get the news that Damian's friend and former lover before he became a Christian, Michael Kaffe, was dying of aids. Season 7 Episode 3 Marriageathon He sees from his grocery store first hand the impact Nigel Crump's incentive on paying people to get married as he sees in his store Nanny Prescot and Devon getting marriage proposals from out of the blue, much to their great annoyance. Episode 16 The End of Devon He is among those at the hospital when Nanny Prescot had a heart attack of which she ends up making a full recovery. He is also seen among the many singing at the wedding of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright for the finale of the show. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 19 Paper Town Crisis Nanny Prescot is trying to look for some paper and she firstly does so at Buck's grocery store where she usually gets it but there is none. She is crying out for Buck with Theophilus Keyes but they can't find him. Soon it is revealed the town is in a crisis as no one has paper. That is however until 2 hours later when there is a new delivery of paper for the town to use. Episode 20 Catnapped! Nanny Prescot reveals to Dutch Holland that he had Harry and Meghan come to his store wanting to get a job with them and they came from a very wealthy family (think the Royal family). However it turned out they had no great skills for the job and the interview tanked with Buck suggesting maybe Tesco would accept them.